


Don't say that you weren't the monster that I knew

by Tutter_the_mouse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Light Spinner is just a bitch, Murder, Shadow Weaver does not exist, Shadow Weaver is an abusive bitch, She does not even qualify as a mother figure, There are crimes, Treason, Very Fun, War Crimes, and a bad mom, but she tries, canonical crimes, child kidnapping, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutter_the_mouse/pseuds/Tutter_the_mouse
Summary: Wouldn't it be great if Shadow Weaver didn't exist? The power the Horde kids would have! Basically I vibed with Light Spinner and Shadow Weaver basically saying "fuck them colonialists we need to dismantle the system and set the magic free comrade" to her ex girlfriend was kinda great ngl. That being said even though Shadow weaver is a cool character she sucks as a person and I hate her... so basically she doesn't exist because Light Spinner never fell far enough to be become Shadow Weaver and she continually gets some sense knocked into her over the years. She's still a problematic bitch tho ;)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Aren't you tired of being nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Light Spinner is not a good person and she is not having a good time, but hey at least she's alive. That's supposed to be a good thing, being alive, at least that's what she's been telling herself since she was a little girl. At least you're alive, that's all that matters right? You can change things, you just have to be alive to make that happen.

There’s screaming all around her it’s in her head, it’s consuming her, they are screams full of unspeakable pain and anguish. It's all she can hear, all she can feel. It's so much and it wont stop. It tears through her body. When she tries to scream _those_ screams come out instead. They rip through her lips as the magic courses through her and seeps through her skin. She's so alone. Alone in the magic alone in the pain and so, so lost, so empty there’s nothing but screaming and anguish why won’t it end.

It won’t end. It won’t end unless _she_ stops it, so she does. She is Light Spinner, the most powerful of the Sorcerers guild. She’s Light Spinner of Mystacor, the best teacher these elitist assholes have ever seen. She is Light Spinner and she’s powerful dammit and she’s not going to fail. She’s not going to let these pathetic screams and dark hands stop her from protecting Etheria, from bringing peace, from defeating the Horde. She didn’t struggle all these years just to lose to a stupid spell in front of those that pushed her aside the second she became stronger than them. She is Light Spinner and she WILL become stronger and will continue to be better than these pathetic old fools and she will fight for her home in ways those pathetic princesses cannot. She will fight and she will win. She’s Light Spinner and there’s no way in hell she’s going to die right now, absolutely not.

Easier said than done though. The second the screaming stops the magic is absorbed by her own and everything becomes cold as ice. Norwyn's breath comes out in a white puff just the sight of it makes her disgusted.

“You pathetic old fool, you are dooming Etheria to destruction by the Horde’s hands" He was trying to fight her, get a measly hit in, if she wasn't so angry she might have humored him. Instead she screamed "You’ve never cared for Etheria, only your damned rules!”

Curses were being fired at her from all directions but she easily absorbed them into her own magic and channeled it into a spell that violently pushed all of the council into the wall. The cracks of bone accompanied the cracks forming on the walls but she couldn’t care less. It’s what these fools deserve for being weak. It’s humorous actually that their rigidity in rules and inflexibility in life led to this moment where their weak, useless, rigid, spines snapped against the walls.

The cries of the child on the other hand… Micah? Oh Micah. As she drifts toward him Norwyn again leaps into action and she couldn’t help but laugh “you only take action to a direct threat, Norwyn? When will you fight for Etheria? When the threat comes knocking on your door? When it comes up and swallows you whole?” The stupid covering hid her cruel smile and she wished he could see her full face as she absorbed him into her magic.

She isn’t able to bask in the satisfaction of removing that stain of a man from existence because… there’s crying… she hates crying, she can't remember the last time she's done it... although there have been quite a few tears she has had to dry from the cheeks of frustrated students. Her students… Micah, oh Micah so innocent, so good, so _naive_ to think these people were strong. Still so hopeful that the people who were meant to protect Etheria could do it, that those in charge _would_ do it, she should say something to make up for her angry cursing earlier for forgoing the spell… But as he flinched the second her hand touched his cheek... she couldn’t form the words, so she retreated into her magic unsure of where she would end up.


	2. Hello, dearie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything hurts like hell and this old woman needs to shut up before she wears out the thin veil of patience she has left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madame Razz has appeared! Or Light Spinner has appeared to Madame razz.

There’s humming all around her, it's all she can hear. Which unfortunately prevents her from taking in any other noises to get a sense of where she is, and also means there’s someone with her which is never good.

“Finally awake dearie?”

She tried to reply but nothing came of her efforts, she could hardly keep her eyes open let alone speak which was not a good position to be in given that she is undoubtedly a wanted criminal by now and did not know who this old woman was.

“I’m Madame razz but my friends call me Razz”

“Any of those friends working for any of the kingdoms that probably had a bounty floating over my head” is what she wanted to say, instead she’s left with only her eyebrow raised in a question.

“You’ve been out for days dearie, dark magic takes a toll on the body, mind, and magic of a person... best to relax and let me take care of you”

Okay so this woman knows magic and is helping her. Extremely suspicious considering if she knows magic she knows dark magic is forbidden and that Light Spinner has therefore committed a crime that Mystacor would have made public knowledge by now. Especially since she had also committed a few murders.

“Magic calls out to those who are most connected to it… the magic in the Whispering Woods called to you… or, perhaps, your magic called to the woods for help. When I felt your arrival I was surprised at the power surrounding you even in such a weakened state, even when you were so broken and defeated”

Defeated, this bitch seriously looked at her and thought she was some pathetic fool who got caught up in dark magic she couldn't handle? Ha! She took out the whole damn council like the pigs they were and she honestly has the audacity to sit there and call her broken and defeated. The anger radiating off of her must have been noticeable because the hag shook her head and sighed.

“Maybe not defeated in the traditional sense, but definitely defeated in your heart and mind… you are so lost and empty dearie, your magic cannot fix that no matter how powerful you become”

“You know nothing about me” She managed to grit out in stilted breaths.

The old hag just chuckled “I know a great deal more than you, child” Light spinner would have smacked the smile off the obnoxious hags face along with her horrendous glasses if the second she tried to move a muscle that wasn’t a part of her face she immediately passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Razz is gonna force feed Light Spinner healthy food and good advice... for quite a few chapters ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the second time around is much worse than the first. Breathing is hard and all she wants to do now is to go back to sleep, but Light Spinner has never gotten anything she’s wanted in life so really she just needs to suck it up and figure out what’s going on like usual. 

The old lady doesn’t seem to be here if the lack of humming is anything to go by. A perfect time to investigate the hovel she seems to be stashed away in since there is no chance she’ll be able to leave given the overwhelming fatigue settling deep in her bones. 

There’s a little furniture with some quilts laid out, a suspicious lack of pictures or papers, but an excessive amount of plants, and sink full of dishes. _Ew_. The floor is also just dirt and there’s a few windows that probably do nothing insulation wise. There’s a dense forest outside of said windows (she’s in the Whispering Woods, god her memory is coming back way too slowly) and there's a bunch of bird seed on the windowsill. 

So a weak, old woman who’s lonely as hell since she clearly lives alone and turns to the feral wildlife for companionship. She’s probably some backwoods hick that had a natural affinity for magic… maybe she really is simply oblivious to the fact that Light Spinner is a criminal. 

“You never learn do you Light Spinner?”  She can’t stop herself from flinching, but she managed to control herself well enough to prevent a shriek. Seriously, how did the old woman manage to hobble so close without her noticing? _Wait_ -

“How do you know my name?”

“You told me”

“Do not lie to me”

The old hag seemed a bit exasperated while elaborating “You’ve been in and out of consciousness for quite a while, we’ve had some lovely chats”  She was going to pass out at any moment what the hell. The only thing holding her up was the wall which she is now realizing is also made of dirt… _ew_. 

“How long?” 

“How long what, dearie”

“How long have I been here” she snapped

“Well what do you mean? Here in the whispering woods, here with me, or here in general because-”

“HERE WITH YOU” 

“No need to shout” Razz chuckled

Oh, so she finds her amusing. This hag is so damn lucky she’s not in good health or she would absolutely rip her a new one. Instead she has to be satisfied with the dirtiest glare she can muster in this condition, and taking a deep breath. Fine,  “How long have I been here with you”

“Hm, time is so useless isn’t it? After a while everything is just a yesterday and a tomorrow, hardly worth defining in days or years or millenia”

Okay this woman is crazy. Obviously she would have to be since she lives in the Whispering Woods… alone… in a hovel like this… and helping someone tampering with dark magic. No, not tampering, learning, _utilizing_. 

And now she’s rambling about their lovely chats that Light Spinner has no recollection of-  “You’re such a sweet girl” 

Oh yeah, definitely crazy. She is _not_ sweet. If anyone thinks they’re dumb as hell or in danger of getting beaten up. She is powerful, and skilled, professional and cunning. Her students thought she was nice and smart, but never sweet. The only other person she can recall that told her she was ‘sweet’ got his nose broken. This is not what she should be focusing on right now.

“Can you estimate how long I’ve been here with you?” before Razz could start another spiel about the ‘uselessness of time’ and how the ‘construct of time is fake’ (why does it feel like she’s heard these tangents before?) she tacks on a quick “A couple days?” actually judging from the fact her torn up lip felt healed maybe more of a “month or two?”

“Hm, I’d say for a bout a year”

Excuse me _what_

“Oh, dear. Please lie down”

Her consciousness flew out the window before she even hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I suck with dialogue. Im very much not a writer I just thought this au would be fun lol if anyone who reads this is an actual intellectual please don't judge me too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Light Spinner ended up being right about the Horde and the princesses failing... but just because your right doesn't mean you're RIGHT. The council deserved to get yeeted tbh, they really just decided to take a back seat while the Horde wreaked havoc across Etheria. I think she genuinely cared about the kids though, she was so sweet to her students in the Light Spinner episode :(


End file.
